Spider-Man: Return to the Spider-Verse
is an American CGI-animated action-adventure superhero film based on by and serving as a sequel to , being directed by Bob Persichetti, and . It is produced by , Marvel Animation and Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures, being released on July 15th, 2021. Plot Summary Set several months after the events of Into the Spider-Verse, Gwen Stacy finds out that Morlun plans to conquer the Spider-Verse by planning to launch a powerful weapon that allows him to turn the Spider-Verse into a great empire and turning the Spiders into his own slaves. With the help of Prime Peter and Miles, but without the rest of the Spider-Squad, Gwen has to count with new members and to join forces with them to stop Morlun's plans and restore the Spider-Verse its normality. Full plot The film begins with Gwen breaking into a sewer system, revealing that her dimension's Kingpin is planning on selling numerous weapons. She then begins an assault TBD. Under construction... Voice cast *Hailee Steinfeld as Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Woman, an alternate version of Gwen who was bitten by a radioactive spider instead of Peter and becomes the heroine of her dimension as she TBD. * as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, the Prime version of Spider-Man who continues his quest to save the Spider-Verse by reforming the Spider-Squad as he slowly restarts his relationship with his ex-wife MJ. * as Miles Morales/Spider-Man, an African American teenager who became the Spider-Man of his dimension after his dimension's Peter died and once more attempts to TBD. *Oscar Isaac as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099, a Hispanic American vigilante hailing from the future who helps the Spider-Squad to protect TBD. ** as Lyla, Miguel's AI assistant who helps him to TBD. * as Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Spider-Punk, an African American foul-mouthed teenager who becomes an anarchist after being bitten by a spider affected by toxic waste and TBD. *Emily Blunt as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson/The Supreme Spider, a darker version of MJ who became a violent and insane vigilante and barely caring about the safety of other people, reluctantly aiding TBD. *Miranda Cosgrove as Harriet Parker/Mecha-Spider, Peter and Gwen's daughter in an alternate dimension where Gwen didn't die and continues her father's legacy by becoming a TBD. *Emma Watson as May Reilly/Lady Spider, a young woman who after being bitten by a spider, develops wooden spider legs and an understanding of animals, aiding the Spider-Squad in taking down Morlun. *Johnny Depp as Morlun, an interdimensional being who has achieved to TBD. *Anna Camp as Avery Chance/Syren, a syren-inspired vilainess in the Prime dimension who has alligned with TBD. *John Michael Higgins as President Norman Osborn, the President of the United States in Hobart's dimension who develops a TBD. * as Kron Stone/Venom 2099, Miguel's older half-brother who gains a symbiote that turns him into a vicious monster who is out to destroy him and TBD. *Charlie Day as Harry Osborn/Blood Goblin, the Harry Osborn of Harriet's dimension who became thirsty for killing Peter after he was partially responsible for his father's death, using a special armor to hunt TBD. * as Matt Murdock/Kingpin, an alternate version of Daredevil who is his dimension's Kingpin and TBD. *Zoë Kravitz as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson, Peter's ex-wife in the Prime dimension who Peter tries to keep safe, eventually ending up to restart their relationship. *Jeff Goldblum as J. Jonah Jameson, the retired editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle in the Prime dimension who still continues his rants about Spider-Man by using an online podcast. *Tom Hanks as Capt. George Stacy, Gwen's father who appears to TBD. *Lucy Liu as Det. Yuri Watanabe, a police detective who alligns with the Spiders to TBD. * as Lee Stanley, a news anchor who appears TBD. * as a Kingpin goon (cameo) *Anna Faris as Kristen "Kris" Morrison/Spider-Rebel (cameo), TBD *Kate Winslet as Alexis Munday/Deadly Bat (cameo), a immortal teen girl that was raised in a family of assassins, which she turned against. *Julie Andrews as Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (cameo), TBD * as Peter Parker/Wolf-Spider (cameo), a villainous Peter who TBD. Soundtrack Release Critical reception Logo variations *'Sony/Columbia Pictures:' the 2013 variant of the 1993 logo plays normally. *'Marvel Animation:' the 2012 variant of the 2002 logo plays normally. *'Sony Pictures Animation:' the 2018 logo is shown covered in webs. Transcript See /Transcript. Quotes *'Peter:' Guys, we got a problem... *'Gwen:' What kind? *'Peter:' The villain we are about to fight... can control minds... *'Miles:' Wow... that's creepy. Super creepy. *'Peter:' We have a serious problem ahead! Focus! * ---- *'Harriet:' Hello there, father. *'Peter:' Father?! Listen, miss, I'm divorced and I'm sure I have no kids. Well, save for that time I don't want to talk about. *'Harriet:' Lemme explain. I'm your daughter in a future where Gwen is alive and... she's my mother. *'Gwen:' (gasps) Me... and Peter? She then has hallucinations about her accidentally killing Peter as Peter has hallucinations about the Green Goblin killing Gwen. *'Harriet:' Are you okay? *'Gwen:' It's just... (sighs) I don't want to talk about it. *'Harriet:' Why so? *'Peter:' In our universes, one or the other had died. *'Harriet:' (gasps) Oh... I understand. * Trivia Category:Films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:Spider-Man Category:PG Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas